


Haikyuu!! x Reader - Scenarios and Headcanons

by ficsdump, Nanami (ficsdump)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! x Reader, High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sports, University, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsdump/pseuds/ficsdump, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsdump/pseuds/Nanami
Summary: A collection of headcanon scenarios in the Haikyuu!! universe.Inspiration from my own imaginations if I were to be in their universe or headcanons I get from tiktok/pinterest.That's pretty much it. Enjoy your stay!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou - Regretting breaking up with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never know what you had until you lose it" and Kuroo learns about this the hard way.

The gym reeked of sweat and rubber as everyone finishes their cool-down exercise. Kuroo already told the first year to leave the net on and one cart of balls for his individual practice. He still had a lot going on his mind and he wanted to escape it for a while through the game he loved the most.

"You need to rest, captain." Lev comes up and offers his senior a drink. Kuroo accepted the bottle with a smile but had no intentions of leaving the court.

"You should practice a bit more with your receives," he playfully retorts before turning his back on his concerned member. He couldn't hold up the smile any longer.

Kuroo placed the bottle beside the cart as he took one ball. He was practicing his serves since this would not require any of his member's help. He needed to get himself together before their preliminaries in 2 weeks or else he'll let down his whole team as a captain. He nods at the call of his teammates who were already on the way home since they still have morning practice the day after.

"Until when are you gonna take out your frustrations on volleyball?" Kenma finally speaks up after watching his childhood friend practicing jump serves for about an hour. "You'll seriously injure your shoulder if you don't get some rest."

"I won't break that easily." Kuroo wipes off the sweat on his face, already feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He couldn't hide the wince as he tossed another ball for a spike when Kenma stood up and pulled his shirt to stop him from jumping. An exasperated sigh escaped Kuroo's lips, placing his hands on his waist and he bends to catch his breath. Okay, maybe he was getting tired but he was too afraid to stop. Because if he did, then he'd just be confronted by the fact that you were not by his side anymore.

And that he was the reason for it.

 _I swear I'd treat you_ _right._

He should never have made a promise he couldn't keep because right now, his regret was eating him whole.

 _"_ That's enough, let's go home," Kenma says as Kuroo lays on the floor while catching his breath. He lets his best friend breathe while he cleans up after him, grunting and mumbling of how much he owes him but never having the courage to say it out loud -- not when he knows he still hasn't gotten himself together.

\----

On their way home, silence engulfed the two as they have their thoughts wondering about different matters. Kenma calculated the time he could spend playing without oversleeping for tomorrow's practice match but Kuroo has fallen into another trap of his mind, replaying the memory that made him lose you.

_"Do you still want this to work, Tetsu?" you ask, tears streaming down your cheeks after a heated argument with your boyfriend of almost 2 years. You've fallen in love with him, fully aware of his passion for volleyball and you've been nothing but supportive but it doesn't feel like he cared about your relationship anymore. He's never made any efforts to spend time with you and didn't even remember your birthday last month, but he never heard anything from you. You tried not to demand too much from him, knowing he's already exhausted as the team's captain but maybe asking for a date wouldn't be bad, especially if it'll be your 2nd anniversary right?_

_Wrong_.

_"At this point, I don't even know." Kuroo answers, sighing as he shakes his head._

_"Fine, then let's end it." You answered, your lips quivering as you tried to hold in your sobs._

_"What--"_

_"It's fine. I don't care anymore. Sorry for being a bother all this while--"_

_"You're being overdramatic! I refuse one date and you're breaking up with me?!" Kuroo grabs your wrist as you were about to leave, utterly dumbfounded by your sudden proposition._

_"When was the last time I asked for a date from you?" You looked up at him, taking him by surprise as he actually thought about it. But before he could think of an answer, you ask him again "Do you even know why I want to go out next weekend?" the breaking of your voice had woken up Kuroo to the reality of the situation._

_"I-" he was panicking, the thought of you breaking up with him took up most of his thoughts that he's unable to think of the answers to your questions._

_"Yeah. Thought so." You smiled to yourself, pulling your arm away from him. "Goodbye, Tetsu."_

It has been a month since the break-up and Kuroo has tried talking to you after realizing his mistakes, however, you never gave him that chance. You've been hurt too much and just the sight of him hurts. Kenma didn't let him off the hook when he went to complain to him. Kuroo thought his best friend would back him up, but he just hit him with the cold truth.

> _What do you expect after forgetting her birthday last month and your upcoming 2nd anniversary? You've taken her for granted all this while. I'm surprised she stayed and didn't do it sooner._

The first week, Kuroo was still in denial. He thought it was just one of the arguments where you'd come back eventually, but when he grew impatient and tried to talk to you, you walked away which left him dumbfounded. His pride had him grit his teeth and turn away, thinking that it would be better for him this way so he could focus on his volleyball-- but as time pass, he realizes just how much he misses your messages, your homemade bento, your laughs, your hugs, and simply your presence. 

As Kuroo lays on his bed after taking a shower and having dinner on auto-pilot, he holds his phone up which was the only source of light in his room. He looked at his lock screen which was a stolen photo of you during the first months of your relationship.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I want you back" he says, placing his phone on his chest as he rests his arm over his eyes with his tears silently rolling down the side of his face.


	2. Oikawa Tooru - Breaking down in front of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a reliable captain of the Aoba Josai team and is often smiling at those around him. He's been renowned as the prefecture's best setter and all-around player, but beneath all that, he's still just an 18-year-old boy.

It's the third set between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, with the latter at their match point. Being the last chance to set into the nationals as a team for the seniors, Aoba Johsai persisted, not letting the ball fall down to the best of their abilities.

"Oh no" you muttered under the crumpled notebook you held as Aoba Johsai's manager when Maki's receive had the ball flying outside the court. Your heartbeat stopped when Oikawa jumped towards the ball, pointing at Iwaizumi before making an unbelievable long set to the other side of the court. With his momentum, he was only left to fall on back, knocking out the chairs and table yet still he struggled to get back in position, even at the expense of landing on his bad knee.

You stood up in worry but he didn't seem to mind as his eyes remained focused on the ball, his determination and seriousness contradicting his frivolous personality outside the court. Although that's what had you falling in love with him, it still hurts when he disregards his body and overworks himself.

The rally continued, each team giving high-level plays that one could easily doubt that this was a high school tournament, but in a blink of an eye, the ball fell on Seijo's court and the long whistle of the referee had your heart shattered.

As the match concluded, the team was in tears, even Iwaizumi. However, there was one exception; Oikawa. He gave his members a slap on the back, being the captain that he was for his last match as a high school senior of Aoba Johsai. 

"Thank you for your support!" They shouted in a line, bowing to their supporters who were also in tears for such the wonderful game they have witnessed. 

"You guys were amazing!"  
"You all did well!"  
"That game was insane!"

Multiple shouts of encouragement were heard from the crowd but their head hung low as they gathered around us, waiting for their coach's words.

"Results won't change no matter what I say, but allow me to say that your play today was national-grade. Chin up. I'm proud of your performance as your coach." Coach Irahata says, making the team burst more into tears, their frustration too hard to conceal. 

"Thank you, coach." Oikawa says, bowing down which had the members follow suit.

After the team finished their cool down exercise and changed in the locker room assigned for the team, you went to fetch them as per the coach's instruction. As you were about to open the door, you heard Oikawa's voice, trying to cheer up the team.

"Did you guys see the long set I did? I'm the best, aren't I, Iwa chan?" his feigned cheerfulness seemed to trick the others, laughing at how Iwaizumi refused to acknowledge their captain's self-ego boost. 

"Excuse me," you say, knocking as you slowly open the door. "Coach Mizoguchi told me to have you guys at this ramen place which is within walking distance from here. His treat." You smile as the team cheers and picks up their things, filing out the room one by one when you stopped Oikawa who was the last one in line.

"Iwa chan, can you guys wait for us at the entrance? I'll just check Tooru's back. He fell pretty bad at the end of the match." You say to Iwaizumi who nodded at your request, leaving the two of you alone.

"I'm okay, Y/N chan" he smiles up at you but you pulled him down to have him sit on the bench with his back facing towards you. You placed a first aid kit beside him while asking him to lift his shirt up, exposing a forming bruise on his back with mild swelling.

"You don't look like it." You sighed, taking the elastic bandage and wrapping it around him when he suddenly winces. "I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay," Oikawa says, looking down as he held your hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay," he says, his hand slightly trembling before his grip started to tighten. "I'm okay." He repeated, although this time, he sounded unsure as if his statement was a futile attempt to convince himself.

But he wasn't fooling anyone.

Your heart ached as you stood in front of him, his tears falling as his head hung over in shame. You cupped his face and tilted it towards you, wiping his tears and giving a soft peck on his nose.

"You were amazing down to the very end, Tooru."

He now did not hold back as he buried his face on your stomach, wrapping his arms around you tightly to keep himself steady. You patted his head and softly caressed his brown locks, allowing him to be vulnerable when he has to stay strong in front of his team as the captain.

It took sometime before he calmed down, but when he did, you continued placing the elastic bandage on his shoulder to contain the swelling. As you cleaned up the first aid kit, you felt Oikawa wrapping his arms around you from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder.

"Thank you, y/n chan. For everything." He says in a soft voice, nuzzling his head on the crook of your neck which tickled you.

"It's nothing," you chuckle, ruffling his hair before gently pulling away from him. "Let's go now. The team's waiting." You smile, heading out with Oikawa beside you.

"Finally!" Yahaba exclaims when you came out of the doors "What took you guys so long?" He says, coming up to you with a teasing smirk. "Did you do something inappropriate with the captain, y/n sa--"

He wasn't able to finish his statement when Oikawa pushes his face away from you before standing in between you two.

"What _my girlfriend_ and I did shouldn't matter to you, Shigeru chan." His words had no threat but the smile and the tone were enough to scare the rest of the team who did not come to Yahaba's rescue despite his pleas.

"Senpai, we didn't have to know that." Kindaichi says, covering his ears as his blush crept through his face. Oikawa found it funny which made him tease the freshman more, but the rest of the team, especially the seniors, noticed the slightly puffy eyes of their captain despite his cheerful facade. 


	3. Kozume Kenma hears your accidental confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Kozume Kenma's childhood bestfriend but you have hidden your feelings for him for quite some time. You didn't have any intention to confess anytime soon, but what happens if you spill the beans without meaning to?

"Kenmaaaaaa" you excitedly entered his room only to be disappointed with the scene you've witnessed -- your childhood friend was in front of his computer, sitting on his computer chair with one foot up which means the game was getting serious while his phone was in a messy half-ponytail. Your presence wasn't enough to stop hip from giving directions to his teammates as they finish their quest.you whined as you were sprawled onto his bed, with your childhood friend occupied with his games. His headphones were on and he mutters a few directions to his teammates as they strategize to win.

> _Is Kenma still playing?_

Kuroo's message only made you more grumpy. 

Today was supposed to be a day where Kenma takes you out as an apology for missing out on your birthday because of Nekoma's training camp, but as always, you're only second to his video games.

"Kenma" You tried to call out once more, only to sigh when he still doesn't notice your presence. You marched across his room and plopped yourself onto his bed by his right side, finally catching his attention but only for a split second.

"I'll be done in 10" he mouths to you before returning his attention to his game. 

You grunted as you buried your face on his pillow, shouting your frustration before lying on your back and grabbing your phone.

"Damn you, Kuroo." You mutter as you reply to his message, stealing side glances at your secret first love. Only Kuroo knew about this secret of yours, hence the teasing. However, sometimes, you even ask yourself why you fell in love with this guy over here.

His stoic expression only changes during intense games -- and I mean video games, not volleyball matches. The only expression you'd see him in court is when he's tired or frustrated over this tall half-half freshman called Lev. He rarely speaks up, and only to those whom he feels comfortable with BUT MOST ESPECIALLY, he couldn't be separated from his games.

"Why did I even fall in love with a game-nerd like you. Damn that rooster too. It's bad enough that I have to compete with the video games for his time, why did he have to add volleyball practices... but well. Kenma playing on the court is also attractive... and his expressions are funny when it comes to the tall freshman's misses." You chuckle to yourself, surfing the net to watch their past matches.

You let your thoughts slip out of your lips since he's in his own world wearing headphones on. You decided to get lost on your own while waiting for him when he suddenly spoke, catching you off guard.

"I'm done," he says and you noticed his ears red, making you laugh.

"You really need to cut down on the time with your headphones. Your ears are red," you say, standing up as you fix your shorts from lying down on his bed. He remained seated on his chair, his gaze locked on you.

"Are we not going yet?" You ask, confused at why he still wouldn't get ready-- but then again, you realize he'd probably just get a hoodie and would already be good to go.

"Ah, yeah sure" he snapped out of his trance, reaching out for his used hoodie that hangs on the side of his desk. You helped him put on his hoodie after seeing him struggle. He gives you a smile while you fix his hair before standing up. 

As he walks towards his door, you followed suit, excited with the day ahead when he suddenly stopped before turning to look back at you.

"By the way, since when have you liked me?" He says, placing his hands in his pockets, hiding his smile on his hoodie as he watches you get flustered.

"H.how.. what--" you stutter, which only made him chuckle.

"Wasn't wearing my headphones properly so I heard your monologue." He says before walking out, laughing to himself as you shout unintelligible words after him while you have a mental breakdown with a face as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah. Pipe down, let's go." He says, grabbing your hand and interlacing your fingers together as you walk out of his house.


End file.
